Since Taekwondo has become an advanced category for the year 2000 Olympic Games in Sydney, Australia, the number of Taekwondo practitioners has increased dramatically. To prevent injury, competitors are required to wear protective headgear. The headgear is provided in a single color. However, in order to make it easier to distinguish the competitors during a bout, competition directors have begun requiring competitors to wear different colored headgear. This requires that competitors carry at least two pieces of headgear to competitions, sometimes more, or to borrow headgear from other competitors. Often competitors do not know what color of headgear to wear until immediately prior to the competition. Accordingly, what is needed is a bicolor headgear that is reversible for use in either an obverse or reverse configuration, the obverse side being of one color and the reverse being of another color.